Pure Hearted Pain
by Dark Will To Die
Summary: Inuyasha picks Kikyou over Kagome. Love for Kagome still burns with in him but he realizes he loves Kikyou more. Kagome's heart broken into millions of pieces she struggles pain and regret. Hey I’m bad at writing romantic stuff so cut my some slack.
1. Kagome Strong heart

**Kagome Strong heart**

Inuyasha, thanks to his stupid dissection is now alone looking for Kikyou. Sango and Miroku had left Inuyasha after he chased Kagome away but not before giving him a well deserved beating for what he's done.

_Sango brought the Hiraikotsu down on Inuyasha's head, "How could you treat her like that? After all this time, after all that's happened, hasn't she stayed by your side?" _

_Sango lifted the the __Hiraikotsu and Miroku_ _instantly brought__ hit his head with his staff, "I completely agree! Sango's point in indeed true," and he lifted his staff and the Hiraikotsu landed on his head again._

_It continued like that both of them taking turns hitting him on the head and telling him a reason why his choice was wrong. Shippo wasn't there for he had jumped onto Kagome's shoulder before she had left. Inuyasha, who was quite tired of being hit on the head so many times he got up in a huff and walked out. When he returned, Sango and Miroku had gone._

_Inuyasha sat down in the hut and started cursing himself._

"Kagome…" Shippo said, his voice a little shaky, "I… I think we should head back… do you even know where we are anyway?"

Kagome stopped walking and stared at the ground, "No… but…," Her face sprang up as she looked toward the sky, "I'm not going to crawl back to Inuyasha just yet!" She punched the air above her with new found confidence. She balled her hands into fists and pulled them into her chest, 'Yes,' she thought, 'I can make it through this! I know I can!'

Shippo stared at Kagome Scared, "Kagome are you okay?" then he whispered more to himself, "You acting sort of strangely…"

"Don't worry Shippo!" she winked at him then gave him the thumbs up sign, "We'll be okay! I promise!"

Shippo frowned at her, 'She's in denial,' he thought, but something about the way she smiled made him start smiling as well. "Okay. I hope so," and they continued walking in the same direction.

* * *

Wow that took awhile. Kind of short I know but like I said. I haven't wrote anything in a long time (meaning in real life) Tell me if you like it! 


	2. Kagome and the Lost Pieces of Her Heart

**Kagome and the Lost Pieces of Her Heart**

Dawn approached quickly. Luckily Kagome had thought ahead and had thought ahead and had packed some supplies before she left Inuyasha at the hut. She opened her pack and realized that even though she wasn't paying attention at the time, she had made some pretty good choices.

There was a sleeping bag, a pillow, and a towel. She also had packed pajamas, two change of clothes and also some instant noodles in a cup, a sauce pan, matches, chop sticks with some plastic bowls, some cheddar potato chips, a water bottle, her hair brush and her bow and arrow.

She smiled at Shippo, "Are you hungry?"

Shippo looked at Kagome, "Well yah… sort of."

Kagome held the pan out to Shippo, "Hear. I think I hear a creak near by. Can you fill this with water for me?"

Shippo gave Kagome an uncertain look, "ah… Sure… Whatever you say Kagome," Shippo grabbed the handle of the pan with his teeth and ran into the woods on all fours. Kagome gathered some branches and used a match to light the fire. By the time Shippo came back Kagome had laid her pack against a tree with a cup of raw noodles next to it and was now rolling out her sleeping bag at a nice warm spot that wasn't to close to the fire.

Shippo held the pan, with was now filled with water (duh), out to Kagome. Kagome had already picked out a flat rock and it set some what over the fire. She set the pan on top of it and added more wood to the fire. Then Kagome sat back and thought about Inuyasha. Shippo sat crossed legged next to her and stated to warm his hands by the fire.

'Inuyasha… I wonder what you're doing right now'

Inuyasha's running came to a stop. Kikyou's scent had stopped as he came to a river. He was at a loss.

'Should I go up the river or down it… or should I continue looking for Kikyou in the woods on the other side?'

Kagome's angry face before she left faced through his mind.

"_If you're going after Kikyou, then fine. I have know right to stop you. Just one thing first Inuyasha," she stood up from the bag she was packing and looked him in the eye then bent her head toward the floor and yelled, "I'M GOING HOME!!! DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND STOP ME!!!!!!!!"_

_Kagome grabbed her pack and headed out the door but not before Shippo yelled, "WAIT KAGOME!" and jumped onto her shoulder. Then they disappeared among the trees. _

Inuyasha's gaze turned toward the sky, 'Kagome. I hope you're alright.'

Kagome slowly ate her noodles as tears came down her face. Shippo wanted to comfort her but at his young age he didn't know what to say. So he slurped his noodles as quietly as he can and as soon as he finished he went to the creek to rinse his bowl out the best he could, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts.

Wow. I just realized the title of every chapter has something to do with Kagome's stupid heart. I'll try to fix that next time. And even though this chapter was also short it was longer then the last one so… YEE FOR ME!!!!!


	3. Kagura’s Attack

Kagura's Attack 

Naraku sat content at his castle, staring into Kanna's mirror. He saw Kagome and Shippo alone. He saw Inuyasha mile away from where they lay. And most of he saw the jewel shards. Inside Kagome's shirt were three pure shards of the jewel. He laughed as he thought about how easy taking them would be.

* * *

Kagome's body laid inside the sleeping bag her head resting on the pillow. Shippo next to her head breathed heavily from sleep. Kagome's eyes were closed, but she was not sleeping. Her mind raced with thought. She turned her head to look at the fire. It had died out, the ash still burning red. Then she turned her head to her other side. Her bow and arrows lay next to her. She put them there incase a demon of some sort attacked them in the night. Since she had nothing better to do she counted the arrows.

1, 2, 3…7, 8…15, 16, 17.

17 arrows. Would that be enough to get them to the well? She wondered. She turned her head to the starry sky, 'What are the odds of a demon attacking them?' she saw a shooting star and another thought passed through her mind, 'Inuyasha. What are the chances of you being there to save us?'

She turned her head into her pillow and let it sock up her tears. She wished Inuyasha was there. So he could yell at her, "_I've looking for you all night! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!_" and she would get up and throw her arm around his neck and cry into his chest. Then he's whisper her name and put his arms around her. Then Sango and Miroku interrupt there perfect moment by jumping in and scaring the crap out of them. Then Kilala would jump into the scene and brush against Kagome's leg as she bent down and pet her. 'But this could only be a dream,' she thought as she finally began to fall asleep.

* * *

Kagura throw a feather from her hair into the air. In a second it expanded and she jumped on it as it flew off.

_Kagura. Kagome is asleep in the forests to the south of here. She is alone and has three shards of the jewel. I want you to rid her of them._

"Damn that Naraku!" Kagura said to herself, "Dose he really expect me to follow his orders much longer?" she growled at the thought of Naraku and how she was like a slave to him. Something caught her eye. In a small clearing, not to far ahead lay a girl and what looked like a very small from her height. She smiled as she began to lower toward the ground.

Shippo jerked into a sitting position. He herd Kagura slice through the air and thought the wind had picked up. With his eyes still closed he sniffed the air. This scent was familiar. Then he realized what it was. His eyes snapped open and he started shaking Kagome, "Naraku!!!" he whispered harshly, "Kagome! Wake up! IT'S NARAKU!!!"

Kagome sat up. Her eyes open and bow already in hand. She grabbed the arrows and stood up looking around. Shippo held tightly to Kagome's leg thinking it was enough to hide him. Kagome who was still in her pajamas brought an arrow to her bow and looked around. Something blocking the stars caught her eye. She pulled the arrow against the string of her bow and aimed. She was still half asleep but was awake enough to know they were in danger and she must act quickly. When she felt her aim was perfect, she released the arrow toward Kagura.

Kagura flew back and waved her fan to blow the arrow away. Then Kagome grabbed Shippo and ran of into the woods, bow still in hand, arrows strapped to her back. Her eyelids were heavy. All she wanted was to collapse on the ground right there. But she knew better. Even half awake she still could tell Shippo's and her lives where at stake here.

Kagra flew over head, "Give me the jewel and I will spare your lives."

Shippo turned his head toward Kagure, "We'll never give the jewel to the likes of you!"

Kagura frowned and Shippo hid his face in Kagome's sholder out of fear. Kagura put her fan to her lips, "Ignorant fools…" she spread out her fan, "Dance of the Dragon!"

Kagome's eyes widened as a figure stepped out in front of her. In seconds he had Kagome of the ground and in his arm then dogged Kagura's attack. Kagome felt Shippo slipping off her body and quickly grabbed him and held him in her arms before he passed out, then looked at the being who saved them. All she saw was silver hair that lightly brushed against her face before she passed out as well.

'_Inu…Inuyasha?'_

* * *

Wow. I can't seem to make it long enough. Maybe I should add more detail. Tell me if ya like it! 


	4. Save by the Demon Lord

Okay here it is. I didn't think I wold be able to get this chapter up until school started. Wow. Guess I was wrong. Also my trail for Microsoft Word expired! So leads to I now no longer have Spell Check. DAMN! So if you see any mistakes, please! Do tell! Okay... On with the story.

* * *

**Saved by the Great Lord**

Kagome awoke next to the creak. Or at what she thought was a creak until it herself. It was a large full flowing river. There was a weight on her cheast. Sh didn't have to check. She knew it was Shippo.

She turned her head and look into the woods. Kagome spotted her bag against a tree. sge could see some one had already packed it for her. 'I wonder who,' she thought. She looked around some more trying to take in her surrondings.

A small little girl popped into Kagome's veiw. She wore a kimoto (sorry if i spelled it wrong) with two shades of orange. Some of her hair was put up into a pony tail on the side of her head. "Hi Kagome! I see your finaly awake!"

Kagomes eyes wondered looking for the sun. When she found it, it was slightly over the horizon. It couldn't of been past 8:00, unless the sun was setting, which she highly doat. "Rin. Where's Sesshomaru?" she asked as she began to lean up, forgetting Shippo rest on top of her.

"Ow? Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin spoke, "I believe he's of in search of Naraku. After he saved you from Kagura he took off after in her but then she dissapeared in the distance. but but Lord Sesshomaru thinks there's a chance that Naraku could still be in the area..."

"Hmm..." Kagome nodded. Then she took her hand and started shaking Shippo waiting for him to wake up.

Shippos eyes drift open. He stares at Kagome, "Hey Kagome? Where are we?"

She shrugs and looks at him before sitting all the way up. Shippo falls into Kagomes's lap, fully awake now. She pats his head, "Why don't you go play with Rin and I'll make breakfest?" she says.

Shippo nods and gose to Rin. The Jaken walks into the scean, "Ah, There you are Rin," he says a sits down agaist a tree. Soon after Rin and Shippo run into the woods, "AH! Rin!" Jaken runs off, "SLOW DOWN!!!! Lord Sesshomaru entrusted me with your well being! RIN!!!!"

Kagome stared at them run off. Kagome finds her bow and arrows in her bag. Then she grabs the matches and has a fire going. She walks over to the water and aims carefully. She knows the water bends the light of the image of the fish in the water. She strikes down a large bass. Kagome sets it oven the fire the gose behind a tree to change out of her pajam's. She changes into cut-off shorts and a red tank top. She wares sandles and puts her hair into a pony tail but leaves her bangs over her face. Then she gose over to the bag and puts her pj's in and pulls out the bag of chips and a half drunken water bottle, scince she drank some of it with Shippo last night. She gose to the river and refills it the gose back to cooking her fish. When its done she gets the bowls and chop sticks then divids the fish trying to rid it of bones and scales then throws away the head.

"RIN. SHIPPO. FOODS DONE!" she yells. They came spirnting back. Kagome handed them their bowls and chop sticks, then opened the chips and placed it betwwen them. She sits by them and grabs a chip and eats it then starts on her fish.

"Kagome?" asked Rin.

Kagome swallowed then look at her, "Yah? Whats up Rin?"

"Why aren't you with you freind and _Inuyasha?_"

Kagome frowned.

* * *

Wow done. I think this one is bigger then my last chapters. WAY BIGGER! But for some resome I hate this chapter. I don't know why... Maybe i think i could just do better... 


	5. The Wolf Prince and his so Called 'Woman

The next Chapter comes tommoro and no sooner! DEAL WITH IT! I'm tierd and been doing more then just typing! I've reach my limit and I'm very crancky which might affect the out come of th story because I'm making this up as I go. So listen, no more chapters today.

**Prince of the Worf Demon Tribe and his so Calles 'Women'**

Kagome rinse their bowls and chop stips. She couldn't bring herself to answer Rin.

She started at Rin with hert inher eyes. She bowed her head so her hair covered her eyes in case any tears fell. The girls words were like a dagger that hit the direct middle ofher heart.

"I'm sorry," Kagome stared at her as Rin continued, "It wasn't my place to ask."

Kagome bowed her head again, "No. I'm sorry Rin. Its not you fault. I just can't bring myself to answer now. The truth hurts," she said. She didn't know if she could understand her but it felt good to talk to someone about it, thats why she had to get home, to talk to her mom so she could get this weight off her shoulders.

Just then Rin came oven and held Kagome's side. She didn't know if this was making her feel better but Rin was happy to know she was doing what she could. Kagome stared at her for a bit them buryed her hand into her head.

They seam to stay like that forever. Rin hugging Kagome. Kagomes hand patting her head. Just then a whirl wind seem to apear and head tword them fast. Kagome Jected away from Rin and stood up, "I scence sacrad jewel shards! And there-," She was cut off because just just then the whirl wind appeared around Kagome and when it faded there was a worf demon his hands holding hers. Kagome calmed down a bit, "Koga."

Koga, "I've come to make you my-"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!! HELP WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY WOLVES!!!!" Rin then let out a high piched scream.

"AHH!!! What the hell? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KID?! I'm not attacking you I'm-"

"AHHH!!!!!!! Lord Sesshomaru!"

Some where near by was a Sesshomaru who was already on his way back and heard Rin's high pitch wails. Now he was running tword them.

"Thats it!" Koga grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder, "I'm outta-"

"AHH!!!! Lord Sesshomaru!!!! HE'S TAKING KAGOME!!!!!"

Just then Sesshomaru appeared, with pissed off writen all over his face. He Knew he had to get Kagome, or Rin would never stop crying. "Put the miko down," he demanded.

Now it was Koga thatwas pissed off, "HEY!!! YOU CAN'T!!! TELL ME!!! WHAT TO DO!!! WITH MY WOMAN!!!"

Sesshomaru was confused at this statement but didn't show it. He was still consentrating on getting Kagome for Rin. Knowing that his wip would be to dangerous, for the chance that it might hit Kagome he went tword Koga with his poisoin claw. After fighting for a bit he got annoied. He pulled out his sord, "I'm getting quite annoyed with this endless game of tag," he bluffed, "I'll just kill you both and get it over with," he faked the poss for dragon strike."Dragon-"

"Wait!" Koga yelled he placed Kagome on the ground and grabbed her hand then kisses it. Then spoke, "Sorry Kagome that I couldn't make you my wife yet, but I can't put you in any danger," and with that said he took off running.

Kagome sighed from releif. Sesshomaru and her began to walk tword Rin and Shippo.


	6. Kagome Joins Sesshomaru

**Kagome Joins Sesshomaru**

"Woman."

"Who? Me? I have a name you know," said Kagome, 'It's not like I can expect **you **to use it though...'

"Why weren't you scared when to wolf took you? Did you want to go with him?" ask Sesshomaru.

Kagome wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. "WHAT? NO!" she tried to clam down a bit, "I guess I'm just use to Koga grabbing me and running of like that, he dose it more then once on occasion, but Inuyasha-," she stopped. She didn't want to finsh. She walked ahead. She didn't want him to see her tears. She din't want him to think she was weak.

Sesshomaru could smell the salt forming in her eyes, 'She's crying, but why?' Before he could realize what he was doing, he was rubbing Kagome's back. Kagome flinched a bit and instentily realized what he was doing,'He's trying to confort me,' her eyes moved as they tried to look at theman behide her, 'Is this man realy Sesshomaru?'

Kagomes next move surpized them both. She leaped into his chest grabbed the cloth above his armor and sobbed into him. 'A mire human touching me like that?' he wondered. A part of him like the way she held him, like he was the most important person in the world. He wraped his hands around her and rested his nose on her cheak and took in her scent. Her eyes widened as his arms tighten arond her body. She smelled like wild flowers. (WHAT THE HELL IS SESSHY-KUN DOING?)

He leaned his head away to look at her, arms still holding her tight. She still had her face bured into his chest. He brought a hand and tilted her head up and looked into her hazel eyes. They were so beautiful, he could lose himself in them forever. Then a thought came that starled him a bit, 'Inuyasha gave this up for a undead women?' He started to bring his head down, the arm forcing her up until she was standing o her tip-toes.

When she saw what he was about to do she turned her head to the side. Result? His lips crash landing on her cheak.Sesshomaru bent his head up and looked at her. She looked into his eyes, they were filled with pain but they soon iced over. He let go of her and walked tword the others.

"So... Should I pretend this never happened?" Kagome looked at him. He didn't answer, "I guess I'll have to take that as a yes... huh? HAY! WAIT UP!!!"

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked into a clearing where a little Rin stood croched down sobbing, every so often whispering Kagome, her hands covering her eyes and Shippo nextto her trying to make her stop. Jaken sat cross-legged a few few away.

"Rin."

The girls head leaded up, "LORD SESSHOMARU!" she got up and ran over. Soon she had her arms around his waist, "You have returned my lord!" she look around him and saw Kagome not to far behind, "And you saved Kagome!" Rin ran over to her. Kagome squated down and waited while streaching her arms out. Soon Rin had her arms rapped around Kagome, "KAGOME!!! Your safe!"

"Well of course I am! You didn't think Sesshomaru couldn't handle a little wolf now, did you?" she joked. She ticked Rin's stomock.

Rin fell back, "AH!!! hehe... NO!! HAHAHAHA!!! St...he...st...STOP!!!" she pounded at the ground.

Kagome stood up, Rin out of breath. "So, Shippo. How 've you been?"

Shippo sat there and nodded, "Okay," he wasn't worried, he knew Sesshomaru was far stronger then Koga. (I wonder what he'd think if he knew Sesshy-kun had to bluff to get her back! HA!)

"Rin. Kagome will be joining us in our travles," Sesshomaru informed her.

"WHAT?!?! You didn't even ask me!" Yelled Kagome.

"Do you not want to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I didn't say that," she looked to the fox kit, "Shippo?"

"Well...okay I guess," Shippo a little unsure.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!! NOT ANOTER MORTAL!!! SHE IS-," Sesshomaru and the others have already began to walk off. Jaken screeched, "MY LORD!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!"'

* * *

**A/N:** Was it good or was it good? Review!


	7. Kagome and Sesshomaru Day one

**Sessomaru and Kagome. Day 1**

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru from behind. Something about him was different. 'They way he's walking, or maybe his clothes. Is it because he- WAIT!' "SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head to look at the girl, "hm?"

Kagome pointed at sleeve, "Your arm! YOU'RE LEFT ARM IS BACK!!!!" She stared at him as he brought up his hand to look at it.

Shippo realized what Kagome was talking about, "HOLY! But I don't get it... How'd you get it back?"

"I have the miko to thank for that."

"HUH?" said Shippo and Kagome.

_Sesshomaru held a unconsions Kagome in his left arm. She look so peaceful but there were dried tears on her checks. He frowned, 'Weak humans. crying over such a... wait these tears are to dry for that.' he look at Kagome. Her eye's difted open. _

_They were empty. Empty of happiness, sadness, Life. 'She hasn't regained consions.' he had to make sure, "Miko. Are you awake?" her eyes darted to him, still empty. Then she began to lift a hand from the sheeping kit on top of her. She placed it on the stub that was left of his left arm covered up by his empty sleeve. Her eyes constraited on it but they seemed to still lack any emotion, then her had began to light up in beautiful rays of blue._

"Sesshomaru! Hello? Earth calling Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru was deep in thought. "SESSHOMARU! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Kagome. Did you grow back his arm back when he saved you from Koga? For payment or something?" Shippo asked.

Kagome shook her head. She could remember when both his arms were rapped around her body, "No Shippo. I believe he had his arm back before that," Kagome informed him.

"Then... Then when could of Kagome healed your arm Sesshomaru?! How is she the one to be thanked?" asked Shippo.

Sesshomaru seemed to snap out of his daze. He looked to Kagome and Shippo then looked around for Rin and Jaken then rememered theny went off to find Rin something to eat. That left Ah-Un who should next to them.

"So Sesshomaru. How did you get your arm back?" asked Kagome.

"We'll stop here and wait for Rin," Sesshomaru ordered.

"hmm... HEY!!! Don't go changing the subject! How'd you get your arm back?!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "It's best not to dewel on matters of the past."

Kagome looked at him, "Haven't I heard you say that somewhere before?" Kagome stared. Sesshomaru sat against a tree and closed his eyes. He went into deep thought. Kagome sighed and looked for a place to sit. She sat down cross-leg under the shade of a maple tree. She took her back pack off and placed it to the side then held her arm out and motioned Shippo over.

Shippo stared then got what she was asking of him. He came over and sat in Kagome's lap then almost instently, Kagome fell back and lay in the grass, her legs still crossed. She took a big breath and looked at the clouds. She let her mind linger as Shippo laid back and rested his head on her tummy and watched the clouds with her.

The rest of the day passed by without waiting for Kagome. Kagomes heart didn't seem to ake for Inuyasha anymore, like she was content with him leaving for Kikyou. But that feeling was filled with confusion, as in why didn't she long for Inuyasha anymore? Shouldn't her heart be in much more pain? Did this meen she was fallig out of love with Inuyasha? She didn't know. She didn't think she'd ever know.

Kagome look up, A few stars had already apeared in the dark blue sky. She looked to her right. The sky over the tree tops was a bright pink and orange. 'It's already sunset? How long have we been walking?' She sighed the Shippo began to Whisper something in her ear.

"Kagome. If we rest for the night and continue this way again in the morning... We should be pretty close to were the well is by tomorro. Though I doat Sesshomaru would take any detours to go pass it. What are we going to do Kagome?"

Little did they know, a serten Sesshomaru was ease dropping with some very sensitive ears. Kagome supected it but figured if Sesshomaru know that it was a private conversation, he wouldn't do anything about it. "Don't worry Shippo," she whispered back, "When we get as close as we can get, We take off running!"

"I doat that will work..." said Shippo.

"But do you think Sesshomaru will try and stop us? I don't think Sesshomaru sees us of that mush importants anyway," she whispered back.

"Thats probly true-"

"Jaken, settle Ah-Un. We'll rest here for the night," Sesshomaru didn't want to listen to them anyway. Something about what they said made him sick, something that yelled out they were wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **So do you love it? I might add one more chapter tonight, but lets make sure you read me. I MIGHT. M-I-G-H-T! 


	8. Sesshomaru and Kagome day 2 Kagome's Es

Wow! I'm SOOO SORRY!!!! Realy I am! I just haven't been able to update until now! SORRY!!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!! Now... PLEASE ENJOY!!!!

**Sesshomaru and Kagome day 2. Kagome's Escape.**

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. She had such a calm look on her face. He wondered where she was, who was making that small curves in her lips that he could see was a smile, 'Maybe me,' he thought. Sesshomaru bowed his head and shut his eyes; he mentaly faught the thought away. He went back o staring at her again. She laid on the blaket she called a 'Sleeping bag' It was a little warm out ant she had just washed at a near by spring before bed and was now in her pajam's. Something caught Sesshomaru eye. Kagomes lips were now pressed into a deep frown.

"Sesshomaru..." she said, Sesshomaru gaze went to her mouth to make sure he didn't miss any thing. 'Am I causing her grief in her dreams?' his eyebrows pressed down a little. "Stop," she said and he listened, "Your voice is horable, give me the mic.," Sesshomaru was thrown off by her words, 'Just what the hell is she dreaming about?' Sesshomaru soon found himself leaning over slightly in wonder. Kagome's hands rasied to her ears, "No Inuyasha! You're not any better!" Sesshomaru leaned in a little more, "Ahh!" she said annoyed, "Somebody save me!" she said in a whisper and Sesshomaru leaned in even more. Kagome's head turned back and forth as if desperetly looking for some one. Sesshomaru leaned in a fainal time so now his face was directy hovering a half foot over Kagome's. "Ow forget it I'll-"

Kagome's eyes shot open, she didn't even take in the fact Sesshomaru was leaning over her because she shut her eye's before she could notice (FYI Sessy-kun's armor is off!). She began to quickly lean into a sitting possition, then her forehead banged into Sesshomaru's. His head moved up a bit from impacked as she laid back again rubbing hers, "Oww... Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Sesshomaru noticed the possition he was in. He was kneeling next to Kagome with there faces only seperated by a few inches. He brought his face down a little. "Uh... Sesshomaru?" Kagomes face turned red. Her eyes wondered. She saw that all of the people that could help her were asleep. Now Sesshomaru's upper body was on hers, their noses touching, Kagome tried to push him away. This scean felt far from romantic to her as she strugled from under him. She was about to scream when Sesshomaru quickly pressed their lips together. Kagome stopped struggling all together, her hands went to her side as she admited defeat. He waited for her to kiss back but she never did. He pulled his head back and Kagome hoped this was all over. It wasn't. He bent down and licked her lips, they were so soft. Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru took advantge of her open mouth, his toung went into her mouth as the two musles crashed together. Kagome's eyes widen as his hand went under her pj shirt and grabbed her right brest. He broke there kiss and started planting kisses down her neck. Kagome felt a new hand grab her heart and squeezed it with unbelieveable fourse. It hert so much.

Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's pain and fear. "Sess... Sesshomaru. Please stop," she wispered. Sesshomaru got up and left her begining to leave the camp. Kagome grabbed the other half of the sleeping bag and covered herself, "How am i going to sleep now?" she asked no one. Sesshomaru smiled a bit, but he didn't know why.

* * *

Kagome woke up before everyone else. She saw that Sesshomaru had reclaimed his spot under a tree from the night before. She got up and looked for her bag, she figured scince it was so early she would go to the springs again before they went off again. She found her bag and pulled out her bath supplise, the towal, her hair brush, white shorts, and a black tank top with some blue and pink flowers and ther left side. She went off to the spring alone. 

She got there and undressed, the steam covered her bare body. She quickly slipped in and the water worked on her musles. Kagome went under and was sure to get her hair nice and wet. She came back up and shampo and conditioned her hair. She went on doing every else them pulled herself onto the edge. She brushed out her hair while her legs were still in the water then rapped her body with the towal and sat there. She looked over to the diretion the others were and saw the figure of Sesshomaru in the mist. Kagome blushed, 'Is... was he watching me?' She made sure the towal was around her and turned her head trying not to look at him.

"Finsh up. We'll be leaving shortly," Sesshomaru informed her.

"Ow...okay," I didn't even look his way, 'So he didn't come to spy on me? Or is he just trying to cover up?' she sighed.

Sesshomaru looked over her figure a little, the towal and mist covering her annoyed him a little, 'Why should I care?' he thought, 'hmm... maybe there is more to her then I thought. I've already fourse myself on her twice. Maybe a spell?' Sessomaru finally turned around and started to head back. Kagome dried her hair.

(Sessy-kun is under the spell of love. Ow... what I wonderful spell to be under eyes sparkel)

* * *

Inuyasha had just continued his search for Kikyou. He just now picked up a firmilar sent, 'Damn that wolf. Kagome isn't even here! What the hell could he want?' Inuyasha face to the direction it was coming from. Then Koga's whirlwind appeared and Inuyasha open his mouth to yell at him about the fact Kagome wasn't with him but didn't get the chance. 

A fist quickly came accross Inuyasha's face and there stood a very angry wolf prince,"Hey Mut Face! Why the hell isn't Kagome with you?!" he asked mad.

"Because she wanted to leave!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"So you just hand her over to your older brother! Sesshomaru!" Kago's fist went across his face again, "IDOT!"

"I'M NOT A IDOT! AND I DIDN'T-" Inuyasha stopped as he realized what he said, "Did you say Sesshomaru?" he ask shocked with a little fear.

"Yea, Mut. And I don't think he wouldn't hesate to kill her either," Kago said remembering Sesshomaru being pissed off from chasing them and threaten to kill them both if he didn't win. ( little dose he know it was a bluff) Koga was shocked that Sesshomaru was fighting for any other human then Rin but figured it was because Sesshomaru reacted before he knew what he was doing and would back down until he could finsh what he started.

Inuyasha now stared and the ground full of shock and thought but didn't want to go after her after he went off for Kikyou. He would hert her more then Sesshomaru ever could, "Sorry," Inuyasha started still looking at the ground, "but there isn't anything I can do about it." he told him.

Koga's fist hit him on the top of the head, "Nothing...Nothing you can do?! What the hell are you talking about mut?"

"Like a little wolf like you would understand," he shot back.

"Understand what?"

Inuyasha did his best to ignor him.

* * *

Kagome stained her distance from Sesshomaru. She didn't know why she would. Its not like he'll do anything to her with eyerone else around. She sighed. 

"Kagome is something wrong?" Shippo whispered into her ear. He was resting on her shoulder now. Kagome shoke her head and Shippo continued, "We're realy close to the area around Kaede's vilage. So what now?"

"We continue walking till were as close as we can get then we run," Kagome whispered back, "Hey Rin," she wanted to tell Rin knowinf that she would be heart broken if they just suddenly left.

"Yes Lady Kagome?" Rin said.

Kagome frowned, "It's just Kagome. Now come here so I can tell you something."

Rin nodded, "Okay Kagome." Kagome picked up the child in her arms so they could continue walking. She whispered that they be leaving the group. Rin was ready to protest but when Kagome told her it was to see her family she kept quite.

Kagome placed Rin on the ground, "I understand Kagome."

Sesshomaru listened, 'So she told Rin they were leaving. And if Rin excepts it that meens she won't creat any problems for me,' he thought, 'I wish she wasn't going though.' Sesshomaru's eye's widen as he tried to push the tought away, 'What am I thinking? This Sessomaru dosen't care for humans.'

They continued walking for almost a half hour then Kagome whispered to Shippo, "Ready Shippo?"

Shippo stared for a bit but then understood, "yea."

Then they sprinted off the path and into they trees. "GO KAGOME!!!!" yelled Rin. (**A/N**: crazy kid) Before Sesshomaru knew it his feet were carring him after her. He scowled. Was it for the fact that they were running away or the fact he was chasing them? He did not know. He went to the side and ran infront of them. Kagome and Shippo crashed into a tall figure.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned as they fell to the ground. She didn't believe he accutly came after them. 'Maybe it has something to do with when he forsed himself on me,' She tried to blink him away. Half of her hope he would turn into a tree or something, the other fact was glad he was there. She was confused, "You came to stop us?"

Sesshomaru stared at her as if she was crazy, "Why are you running? I though you said you didn't mind traveling with me. Was that a lie?"

"No. It's not that. I just want to well..." She trailed off. What could she say. All she wanted was her family and freind to chase all her troubles away.

"Kagome's home-sick!" Shippo proclaimed, "She been gone a long time and needs her family to be with her sometimes!"

Kagome smiled at Shippo. Those we're the words she used on him so he'd let her return to her home once.

_"I'm sorry Shippo. I'm just home-sick," Kagome said, "I've been gone so long and I sometimes need my family in my life."_

"It can not be help," Sesshomaru said and avodied Kagome's eyes, "I will let you stay at your vilage for a night and we'll set off for Naraku tomorro," he said trying to be as cold as possiable.

Kagome sat in bewilderment, "He's trying to be _nice_, Shippo," she whispered in shock.

"He smells like Sesshomaru. Do you think somethings wrong with him?" Shippo whispered back.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay. I made it extra long to make up for not posting in so long. And once again... I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SORRY!!!! 


	9. Kagome Returning Home

**Kagome Returning Home**

A cloud appeared under Sesshomarus feet as he held a hand out to Kagome. Kagome stared then picked Shippo up and walked tword him. The cloud headed tword Keada's. Kagome was a little shocked.

"You think we're headed tword the village?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru glanced back at her, "Where else could your family live in this area?"

Kagome tried to mask the embarsment on her face, 'Ow yea. He dosen't know about the bone eaters well,' she tried to find something to look at. it was hard scince everything was rushing by at a hundred miles a hour, so insyed she looked at Shippo. Shippo opened his mouth to say something she wish he didn't.

"So he realy dosen't know, Kagome?"

Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth is question but Kagome yelled out something so fast it sounded like a jumbel of random words, "Not know? No there's nothing he dosen't know! What are talking about Shippo?! Your sounding crazy!"

Shippo suddenly realized that he shouldn't of opened his mouth, "RIGHT KAGOME!!! What is there to know?! Nothing! Right?! Heh heh..."

Sesshomaru stared at them as they gave him nerves smiles, "Very well. I will drop the subject." He listened to their sighes of releif. Now he was even more courious, 'Just whats so importent that they can't trust me with knowing it?' he wounded. He looked ahead and the landed while they still covered by the trees of Inuyasha's forest. But the end of the trees and the start of the village was only a few yards away.

Kagome and Shippo walked into a field. They walked in the space left between the plants and the trees until they came to a path that led to the village. They turned around to see that Sesshomaru was following them. They waited for him to join him and them continued.

People working in the feilds stared at Sesshomaru with rejectful eyes. but when thay saw the yound miko next to him they looked away. The girl cared for the people o the village and would never porposely put them in danger, and if that wasn't enough here was the fact she was the rencarnation of lady Kikyou. They would trust her wih their lives.

Sesshomaru notice the tention of the people around them. When ever he looked to some one they stare at him with doatfull eyes but would soon wonder to the young pristess and the kit and the unsureness faded, "Girl. You must know these people well. they see to trust you with there lives." he said.

"Hmm..." Kagome said. She looked to Shippo, "Do you want to vist Keada's hut?"

Shippo looked to her, "Sure."

"Okay. Then we'll stop at my hut and go home," She said. Sesshomaru stared, 'Isn't this place their home? Perhaps it has something to do with whe we were in the woods,' he thought. This was suppose to be the point he started to head back tword Jaken and Rin but his curiosity would not allow it.

They soon arived at the old miko's hut. Kagome brusted through the door way dramaticly, "Hello!" She saw that Miroku and Sango sat with Keada next to a fire, "Hi everyone!" she added.

"Kagome! Are ye alright?" Keade asked.

Sango got up and ran to Kagome, "Kagome! Your okay!" she hugged her like a sister.

"Yes Lady Kagome," said Miroku, "When you left Inuyasha we went in search of you but couldn't find you. We knew you said you were headed home so we came here in hopes to find you or catch you before you returned home," Miroku gave Kagome a smile but remained seated.

Just then Sesshomaru walked in. He leaned against the wall next to the door way, "Sesshomaru?" Sango and Miroku said in unisoin.

"Aye. Lord Sesshomaru. To what do we owe the honor of your presents?" said Keade. Sesshomaru stared at the old lady then bowed his head and closed his eyes. It was under him to answer. "So Kagome. Dose he know of the," she paused not wanting to give to much away.

"No Keade," Kagome said. Sesshomaru hopes of finding out what there seceret is was fading. He sighed. "So Keade, I was just hoping to stop by and say hi then stop by my hut then go home."

"Aye Kagome. That sounds 'bout right," Keade said.

"Say hello to your family for us, will you Lady Kagome. We are unable to," Said Miroku. Sesshomaru's curiosity flared once more.

"Sure thing!" said Kagome, "I was hoping to make a speical lunch when I come back but I don't know if I'll get the chance."

"Don't push yourslf Kagome," said Sango who now stopped hugging her. Kagome nodded.

The Shippo and Kagome began to walk out of the hut saying there good byes. They walked out and were followed by Sesshomaru."Ow, Sesshomaru. Why haven't you returned to Rin and the toad thing? I'm sure there very worried about you," said Kagome.

"I will return to them later," that was all he said.

They soon arived outside a hut with a dark blue matirial covering the door way.The hut only looked big enogh for one room. The matiral on the door was from Kagome's world, ment to keep out wind and rain. Kagome pushed it aside and ran in followed by Shippo. Sesshomaru walked over and placed a hand on the material. He didn't realy have the words to describe it. He pushed it aside and walked into the hut.

Sesshomaru stared at the strange things inside. To his right was a small battery lamp on a shelf at about eye level. It glowed with a strange unwavering light. 'Perhaps its magic,' he thought and tried to take in the rest of his surrondings. A Little more to his right in the corner was a pink bike. Next to the bike on the wall located to his right was a waste bin and a stool. Nothing was in it. Next to that extending into the next corner was two wooden cabinets. Above each door was a drawer. Covering then was a blue and black conter top. there were some knives in a block of wood, it pinned a cutting bord to the wall. The rest of the surface was clear except for a cup containing strange writing untenciels. above that was a seirse of tree shelves. The bottom shelf had some paper plates and bowls and cooking ingredents. On the middle shelf were jars of candy and treats that Kagome's mother insisted she take. On the top shelf was a bunch of books: Fistion and No-fiction storeys; A four set encyclopedia; a few text books; A cook book and a book on fuadel miths and legends. In another corner was a inflabable bed, blown up and covered in blue sheets and black blankets. It had a few dark blue pillows. Next to it was a two drawer night stand, her and Inuyasha had a hell of a time getting it trough the well. On it was a alarm clock, another battery powered lamp that was now off, and a few pictures of her family and freirds in both era's. Lastly, to Sesshomaru's left, between the space left between the wall and bed was a small box, full of Shippo's toys. Kagome and Sota had taken the librity of buying bunches of action figures and barbie dolls are moddling them after people in the fuedle era.

"Ow, Sesshomaru," Kagome said and his head turned to her, "Keep your claws, swords, and the spikes on your armor off my bed! This bed is my third one and it already has over ten holes in it from Inuyasha, and the duck tape doesn't always hold out that well!" she told him.

Sesshomaru only gave her statemant little thought before nodding and going back to inspecting the room. Kagome quickly noticed that she shouldn't of brought him here. All this stuff was from the future, but for some reason she spoke, "Isn't this place nice. My moom bought most of the stuff after she found out the village gave me my own hut," she said. She suddenly had a head ace, 'What the hell am I doing?! God will kill me just for showing this stuff to him but now I'm trying to creat a conversation about it!' she menatlly yelled at herself.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Where is your mother from?" he asked. Maybe this was a time for him to get some answers. He hated not knowing things.

Kagome head ace seemed to burn holes through her head, "She's from forin land...uh... she not well known so you probly wouldn't know her."

Sesshomaru stared at her. He could tell his question was causing her mental stress. Kagome now saw that Shippo was playing with his toys. He had a action figure of Naraku dressed in a peise of fake fur, pinned to his face with a small blue mask. The white matiral on him did well to cover his whole body. In his other hand was a small barbie modled to look like Shippo (A/N: I think thats how you spell it ). It was a child ment to look about five. Kagome and her brother had cut the orange hair to sholder lenth then pulled it into a pony tail. It had freckles and green eyes and just past the knee was sawed off and replaced it with the legs of some kind of cat or dog with blond fur. It wore blue pants just long enough to pass the messy job on the legs. It also had a green tee-shirt and a vest that Kagome fashioned out of a brownish fake fur.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stared as the small replica of Shippo battled Naraku and appeared to be winning. Kagome squealed in delight, "Oww!!! Let me help!!!" She yelled and ran over. She pulled out a barbie doll that looked alot like her. It was ment to look like a teen. It also had freckles, brown hair and hazle eyes. Kagome couldn't find a uniforn that was green so it was blue insted with brown dress shoes.

Sesshomaru stared as they battled the fake Naraku. The way they voised the hanyou made him sound surprizingly... dumb. Kagome reached back into the box and puled out a small light purple bead. Shippo delived a flinal blow to Naraku and dropped it on the ground. Kagome placed the bead in it's hand then made her small replical take it from Naraku.

"Is it finally over Kagome?" said Shippo.

"Yes. Stupid- ahh... I meen Naraku is gone forever. So lets now-"

"You should be full aware that Naraku isn't that esay to kill," intruped Sesshomaru.

"We're just playing," Kagome said. Of course Kagome knew she was to old for such things but was it so bad to dream of defeating Naraku? Kagome and Shippo stared back at him then turned back and began to ignor him. "Ya know? This desearves a celibration!" said Kagome. She dashed pass Sesshomaru and grabbed the stool next to the conter. She stepped up it and grabbed a jar full of suckers off the shelf. She pulled out a cherrie tosie pop, Shippo's favirote, and two blue ones. She came back over and held them in the air, "Ta Da!"

"We are not worthy!" Shippo yelled sarcasticly as he bowed.

"No you are not! But here ya go!" she held out the sucker to Shippo. Shippo grabbed it without arguement and unrapped it. He popped it into his mouth and went to throw the rapper in the watse bin. Kagome did the same then turned to Sesshomaru and held out a blue sucker, "Here," she paused, "Its realy sweat. Me and Shippo sware! It is imposable for you to hate it."

"Yah Sesshomaru! You'll probly love it!" yelled Shippo. Shippo pulled his sucker out of his mouth and he went cross-eyed ass he tried to inspect his toung. Sesshomaru stared. Shippos toung was more red then pink. Shippo began to ask Kagome something while trying to keep his toung out, "Kakome, wha toes my ton loo like now?"

Kagome stared and tried to make sure she understood his words, "Red. How about mine?" Kagome stuck her toung out. Sesshomaru's eyes went to her. Her tung was a light purpleish-blue. You could still make out the natural pink though. Confusion was now writen all over Sesshomaru's face.

"It looks... blue. You need to suck on it more Kagome it isn't showing up that well," Shippo said.

"Well of course," Kagome pause to put the sucker back in her mouth. Her toung pushed it to the side as she continued, "I just started!" Kagome turned her head to Sesshomaru and held the tosie pop out again, "You want yours?"Sesshomaru snached from Kagome and brought it to his nose to sniff it, "Wait Sesshomaru you have to take off the rapper!" Sesshomaru stared at her. He had no intention of eating it. Kagome gasped as she saw this in his eyes, "Ow! Come on Sesshomaru. You'll love it. It so sweat!"

"And you'll have a blue toung for the next couple hours!" Shippo yelled. This was his favirote part of Kagome's candies from the future, how they stained your toung with color. Sesshomaru's eyes went to them, he still had no plan of eating it.

"Come on Sesshomaru! You can do it!" Kagome said sarcasticly, "Just say to yourself, 'I think I can. I think I can. I think I can.'," Sesshomaru stared at her. She was teasing him like he was a little kid. He scowled a bit. "Maybe he dosen't believe in himself Shippo!"

Shippo way playing along because he believe that Kagome would do everything in her power to not let Sesshomaru hert him. Shippo pulled his hand to his face and gasped as he treid to put on a mask of horor, "I think he needs encourgement! Come on Kagome! Sessomaru! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!"

Kagome quickly fallowed suit. Soon they were chanting in unison, "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru growled, "Your attemps to convince this Sesshomaru are in vain."

They stopped chanting. It was unbeleivable that Sesshomaru hadn't killed them by now. Kagome still seeing hope clapped her hands together hoping her final attempt would work, "We'll stop when you try it!"

"Or when this Sesshomaru sends you swifty to hell," Sesshomaru countered.

"Ow, come on! Be a good sport and try it! You and Inuyasha claim to be complete opisots yet your both as stubborn as donkys!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru frowned. He hated being compared to his brother. He could tell from the scent of the object he held that was indeed sweat. A sweat scent he couldn't realy discribe. Mabe the miko was going to put spell on him. It wouldn't be like his brother to come up with such a plan, but then there was the monk and the demon slayer. But he had just seen them molments before and they spoke of how Inuyasha left Kagome a bit. He could sense truth in there words, but perhaps that was a spell too. But then he remembered Kagura's attack on Kagome. If that was set up then his brother had made a deal with Naraku of some sort. He frowned. No, that was not possiable. Inuyasha hated Naraku as much as he did for his own reasons. But then there were the points when he tried to kill Kagome. Maybe this was a plan that belonged to Kagome alone that formed after she began travling with him. But the times he tried to kill her should have been made up when he saved her many times before and dhe didn't realy know how to hold a gruge.

Sesshomaru sighed. He realized he had no reason to distrust the miko. She didn't have any reason to be mad at him realy. He started at the thing in his hand and inspected it one last time. It had a paper rapping, he guessed it was the thing Kagome called a 'rapper'. On the blue casing it read 'POP' and had pictures of children running around. He stared at other things that looked like dogs to the best of his knowledge.

Shippo and Kagome gasped as they watched him rip off the rapper, the shreds of paper falling to the floor. Sesshomaru inspected the sucker a little more then popped it into his mouth. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Holy Gasp! He loves it!" Kagome and Shippo yelled in unison. Sesshomaru memirozed the taste. It was sweater then honey but the flavor had nothing to relate to.

"What is this miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just a sucker. That ones called a totsie pop. It has chocolate in the middle," Kagome said. Her sucker was still in her mouth, though now her toung was a deep shade of purpleish-blue and her teeth took a little hint of blue. "I have other candies to.fun sized chocolate bars and wonka pruducks. And some liccorish and gum and other things too."(A/N: I don't know alot of Japan product names cause I can't read it. I many be a Asian born to the U.S. but its to different countrys so I don't now their damn Laugue! DAMN! I can't believe how meny people thought we were all the same just because we're Asian. 'shes from China and your Asian don't you understand her?'. RACISTS!)

Sesshomaru looked to her for a few molments. Kagome was thinking about other things. She turned her head, "Pick up your stuff Shippo! Your going home with me. I think we should leave soon."

Shippo's eyes widen, "I'm coming? But Kagome!!! Will it work? Could I accully come?" Sesshomaru repeated the kits seires of questions in his head. His almost forgoten curousity burned again.

"We'll make it work! I'm going take you this time, whether the gods like it or not!" Kagome proclaimed. Sesshomaru head started to ace.

Kagome started to threw away the rapper that Sesshomaru let drop on the floor and Shippo placed his modles back into there box. Sesshomaru just stood there lost in thought.

Kagome broke Sesshomaru out of his trance, "Aren't you coming? Is the sucker that good that you just dazed off like that? Wait... Maybe you thinking about something else," Sesshomaru looked at her. She was already outside, her hand pushed the fabric aside as her upper body peeked in to talk to him, "Come on! Lets go!" she said then vanised.

Sesshomaru easily caught up to her, "Where is it we're exactly going miko?"

Kagaome haulted. Shippo shreiked a bit. Kagome tried to cover, "We are... going to...RUN!!!!"

Kagaome and Shippo dashed off tword the well. Shippo transformed into a hourse. His transformasions were greatly improved from when Kagome first met him. He looked like a real house, except for some cartoonish features. He was complete with sadle and bit, "Hop on Kagome!"

Kagome grabed the saddle and pulled her self on. She wirgled herself into a sitting pose and looked behind her. Of couse Sesshomaru was easily keeping up. The reason for running seemed lossed, "Whats the point?! He's as fast as light!" Kagome yelled. Shippo growled a bit and sped up a bit, but Sesshomaru was still right behind them. Inuyasha's forest came into veiw.

"Don't worry Kagome! We're almost there!" Shippo yelled back. Sesshomaru growled a bit. He tried to stay mad but it was to easaliy overcome by curiosity.

Shippo popped into normal form as they entered the forest. They quickly began to run as Sesshomaru saw a opening. Quick as lighting he had Kagome in his arm and held Shippo in his other hand by his collor. Kagome seemed to just give up as her mind started to race as Shippo strugled to free himself. Sesshomaru smiled, "What have you been hiding from this Sesshomaru?" he was finnally going to get some answers.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took so long! Now that school started it takes me like 2 or 3 days to update! Please forgive me! 


	10. Kagome tells Sesshomaru

YO! Was up my peeps? Guess what? I got my spell check back! I'm so happy! I can finally put up stories that have correct spelling! I'm going to put a effort in to make this chapter a little shorter then the last ones. I have to. My computer time was cut in half! Damn! Ruin my happy!

**

* * *

Kagome tells Sesshomaru**

Kagome tried to concentrate on the flavor of her sucker. Inuyasha had told Kagome all about Sesshomaru and how he pursued a dream to gain complete power and maybe rule the world. If Sesshomaru found a way to control time trough the well he might do just that, 'The gods would kill me if I told him!' Kagome tried to focus on something else as she spoke to him, "I can't tell you. I could doom the world if I do…"

Sesshomaru looked at her, "You feel you can't trust this Sesshomaru?"

"To be honest… well yes. Though its only in this case. The circumstances are…," she trailed off.

"Kagome. Maybe we should tell him. Its not like he'd destroy the world. If he did, he'd have to destroy himself and that would just be stupid," Shippo said. Kagome looked at him a bit then tried to find something else to concentrate on.

"Destroy the world?" Sesshomaru asked dumbly.

"Could you… put me down? If you don't mind," Kagome said still looking away. Sesshomaru noticed that he was still holding the two. He put them gently on the ground but held Kagome close so she couldn't run, he knew the kit wouldn't leave without her. "Thanks, now… Where to start?" Kagome had a light blush from Sesshomaru holding her around the waist, "Uh… first off, I come from different time that's much more advanced then this one. I've been traveling back and forth with Inuyasha," she paused to see if Sesshomaru was getting all of this then continued, "I began to live a double life. There was my original life with my family and friends and my new one with friends and enemies. I found that I was unable to leave one behind so I continued to pass through the two times. Well that pretty must summons it all up to a few sentences," she finished.

Sesshomaru stared at her. He was about to decide she was crazy but she spoke again, "Can I get my 24 hours in my time? I'll come back," she said.

"Hmm…" was Sesshomaru's answer.

"Uh… can you let go of me now?" Kagome felt he face get a little hotter. Sesshomaru released his hold on her and she distanced herself a bit, "Let's go Shippo."

"Right," he said as he followed her.

Kagome snapped her fingers, "That's it! I forgot my bag at the hut! Ow well. I won't need it anyway," she said as they approached the well. Shippo stared at her as Sesshomaru fallowed from behind.

Soon they came to the well. Kagome sat on the edge and gestured Shippo toward her. Shippo hopped into her lap and Kagome started to jump in. Then Kagome a Shippo were in the arms of Sesshomaru, "Ow no! The well sent us right back to Sesshomaru! What ever shall we do?" she said sarcastically.

"Woman. What are you trying to accomplish by falling down this well?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome stared confused but realized she must of left out the part of the well. She sighed a bit, "I don't know Sesshomaru. Maybe It could have something to do with I live in a different time. But why would the gods be as stupid as to give me a way home?" she asked sarcastically.

Shippo looked up at Sesshomaru while he sit on Kagome's chest. He caught the look on Sesshomaru's face and quickly understood that he didn't get it, "Don't you understand Sesshomaru? The portal to Kagome's time is in the well."

Sesshomaru quickly understood as he muffled a growl. Why in hell did he need the kit to explain that? He lowered Kagome to the ground. Shippo grasped Kagome's shirt as she raped her arms around him. She went back and sat on the well as she prepared to jump again, "Are you going to stop us _again_ Sesshomaru?" She looked at him. He shook his head. "Okay then prey this will work Shippo."

Sesshomaru stared as they jumped into the well. Blue and pink orbs drifted out as he realized there scents had vanished. He turned away and began to walk back to Rin and Jaken.


	11. Both Sides of the Well

Hi peeps! What happening? Wows… Sorry I didn't write sooner this week I had this whole 'family' thing going. It sucked. Anyway, on with the new chapter!

Both Sides of the Well

They were surrounded by a blinding blue light. Shippo closed his eyes then opened them to find the light wasn't really blinding. White, pink, blue and purple orbs floated around them. Shippo felt peaceful in Kagome's arms. Then they appeared in the well again.

There was little to no light in the well. Shippo looked up and saw they were in a building of some sorts. There was a rope ladder in the well too, "Kagome, did it work? Are we in your world?"

Kagome put Shippo on the ground and started to climb out, "Yep. Welcome to the modern era Shippo."

Shippo sniffed the air. It smelled different. Not as good as the fresh air of the feudal it gave him a feeling that he might barf but it wasn't strong. He climbed up after Kagome and they walked out of the shrine. Shippo examined his surroundings. The forest were replaced with strange buildings . There was a two story house in front of them with a white door for a entrance.

"Ow… That's my house," Kagome pointed, "We'll be staying there a night but I plan I spending a good amount of the day out and around. I want to show you everything I can."

Shippo turned his head and nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha growled. He had been searching for Kikyou everywhere for the past few hours. Her scent kept reappearing and disappearing everywhere. Not only that but all he could think about was Kagome. Kagome tagging along with Sesshomaru?, 'It would be hard enough for her to stay with him five minutes without being killed!' he thought. He froze. What the hell should he do?

* * *

"Rin."

The girl whirled around, "You have returned my lord!" Rin pause then began to search the path Sesshomaru had taken, "Were is Kagome and Shippo, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"We will rest in the area for the night. The miko is visiting with her family and the kit is accompanying her for the time being," explained Sesshomaru.

"So Kagome has retuned to her time beyond the well," Jaken said with a 'mater of factly' tone.

Rin stared, "Ow! Yes I remember. Kagome's group told us of it when Lord Sesshomaru went to fight that evil sword," Rin exclaimed remembering the moment.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think. Even they had known of it before he had. He muffled a growl the dashed off into the woods to find something to occupy his time.

* * *

**A/N: **Short. Very. Okay. Hmm... One of my shortest chapters. Ow well.


	12. Unnamed Chapter

**A/N:** Yo everybody. Here's chapter 12. I wasn't really sure what to name it… Anyway I have a new story out now that I'm sure all you Gaara fans would love. Just look at my stories and it'll be the one named 'Strange Mission' err… something like that. Now, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER DAMN IT!

Kagome stared a human looking Shippo. Kagome had told him to transform so he wouldn't be notice. But even as a human, He was sooo cute! His hair and the same, except for the baseball cap on his head at a angle and his pony tail lowered a bit. The stick of a caramel sucker came out of his mouth. His ears were rounded, his fangs and claws gone. Shippo's tail and demon legs were gone and replaced with human ones. He wore some of Sota's old clothes, a plain blue T-shirt and white shorts. He also wore some dark blue sandals. Their was a small green backpack that Kagome and him went through the trouble of buying. Altogether he looked like a cute little three year old.

Kagome looked into another shop window and gasped, "Shippo wait right there," he nodded and waited on the side walk as she ran into the store. Shippo stood on his tip-toes as he gazed trough the window. It was no use. Kagome's back was facing him so he couldn't see what she was doing. She came running out. Shippo stared at a little black and green object she held in front of her face. Then a bright burst of light came. Shippo sat on the sidewalk trying to regain his vision. He had almost lost control of the transformation spell.

"Ow… What was that? Kagome?" Shippo said as he stood up.

"Oh! Sorry Shippo. I didn't think about the flash. Let me turn it off," Shippo watch as she looked for the switch, "It's a camera. Like the one I brought through the well before. Except that one is silver and this one's black with some blue and green paper on it. I wanted to take your picture since it's your first time here."

"Oh… You could of gave me a little warning though!" Shippo yelled.

"But the look on your face was so adorable!" Kagome reasoned.

"So when do we get the picture?"

"When the camera's full. Then I'll get the shots developed," Kagome paused, "Let's see. We bought the sandals, backpack and now a camera. So I have about 76 dollars left. Mom was so nice to give me so much. I need a new bag and we need supplies. Let's go."

Shippo nodded and they started to walk, "Where are we going now Kagome?"

"To the Sport's Market. They usually have bags, maybe we'll get another sleeping bag while we're there. The old one is getting worn out any way. At the least we might get all that for 35 dollars, if we're lucky then we can spend the rest on supplies."

Shippo tried to take in everything she said, "Sports Market?"

"Just the name of the place that sells sports supplies. They also have outdoor equipment there too and they have better prices then some places."

"Oh. Okay."

"Maybe we can fill up your bag too while we're here."

"Sure! That 'ill be great!"

About an hour and a half later Kagome had a new bag. It had only one strap but was still a backpack. She hadn't felled it to much because she knew Inuyasha wouldn't be there to carry it when she was tired and there was no way she was taking her bike along with Sesshomaru. Kagome's bag had a frying pan and a sauce pan along with some matches, three bottles of water, some freeze-dried food, a powder for making artificial orange juice, ramen, bowls that were squeezed into the sauce pan to save room and after that to small bags of candy, the frying pan had some smaller plates in it, there were also some eating utensils, soap, shampoo, conditioner and her hair brush. (A/N: It may sound like a lot but a lot of the stuff is small and arranged nicely so it fits better and her bag looks flatter.) Attached under the bag was her new sleeping bag. She would have to remember to pack clothes when she got home. Shippo's bag had stuff packed only for him. Some candy, powders to make flavored water, a box of crayons and a sketch pad.

Kagome and Shippo now sat on a bench next to the street with there newly filled bags, waiting for Kagome's mom to pick them up. Soon a red car stopped in front of them.

"Come on Shippo!" Kagome yelled as she opened the door.

Shippo was over come by emotion, "I'm going to ride in a car?!"

"Not if you don't hurry now jump in!" Kagome was already sitting inside. Shippo hurried in and closed the door. Shippo knew about cars from a model Kagome had showed him.

Shippo grabbed the seat belt and began to pull, "Am I doing this right?" he grabbed the buckle in his other hand.

"Why, yes you are. You must be Shippo. Kagome told me all about you," began a new voice. Shippo stared at the driver, "Hello. I'm Kagome's mother."

"So you're my grandma?" asked Shippo.

"Grandma?" Kagome and her mother said.

"Well I kind of think of Kagome as a mom so can I call you grandma?" asked Shippo.

"Well of course you can," said the new grand mother as the car started to move.


	13. Normal Life

**A/N: **Mt dear readers. I'm truly sorry for not writing in so long! I'm grounded! I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now! If I get caught I'm so dead. I'm risking my life just to please you with my fantabulous writing! You know how you can make if up to me? By reviewing!!! Just think of how happy I'll be when I can finally come back and there are millions of reviews telling me of how much of a hero I am!

**Normal Life**

Kagome rested comfortably in her bed. Shippo slept next to her. Kagome wasn't really sleeping though. She couldn't. She felt like she had to do something before they went back tomorrow, but what? School was over and she finished barely passing. It was the first two weeks into summer and her room was clean and she changed the sheets on her bed, so what was she forgetting? Maybe it was just the fact that she only had until tomorrow until she had to go back to Sesshomaru. She sighed. Maybe it was just the fact that she had to go back to Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha that troubled her. She shifted and found another cool spot on the pillow for her head and finally drifted into a light sleep.

Kagome's dreamed that night. First she was in shadows. She tried to move but then she realized she was binned to something, then she opened her eyes but couldn't remember when she ever closed them. Vines wrapped around Kagome's arms and legs and pinned her to a tree. She looked around but there was nothing else, just emptiness, as if her and the tree were the only thing that existed. Then something else appeared. Kagome squinted as she tried to make out a figure dress in read that seem to be yelling something,

**"KIKYOU!" **

_My eyes widened. I knew who it was, "Inuyasha!!! Help me!!!" I demanded. I wanted to get off this tree as soon as possible. I don't know why. There was nothing else here except this damn tree but I didn't want to be stuck to it anyway, "Inuyasha!!!!"He ran over and looked at me with disgust, "Your not Kikyou."_

_I looked at him like he was insane, "What the hell dose that matter?!?! GET ME OFF THIS FUCKEN TREE!!!" _

_"Why should I care about you when I have Kikyou?"_

_Something inside me cracked but I was going to remain strong, "I didn't ask that did I? Just get me off this stupid tree and you can continue your stupid search!"_

_"Stupid bitch."_

_I looked at him with hurt in my eyes. He turned around and started yelling for Kikyou again leaving me on this stupid tree while I-_

"Kagome!!! Breakfast it ready!!!"

Kagome leaned up in her bed while trying to remember where she was. She looked around. Shippo was seen no where. Deciding there was no point in staying there, she got out of bed and walked downstairs.

She was and the last set of stairs as she asked, "Hey Mom. What's for breakfast?" she slowly made her way to the kitchen while rubbing the sand out of one of her eyes with her hand. Kagome's dream was quickly fading from memory. She saw Shippo on a chair with a few books and a pillow replacing a booster seat. She giggled at how cute it looked.

"Ow… Kagome we're having pan caked and eggs. You know, the American breakfast," said Kagome's mom.

"Okay. Can we have bacon too?" Kagome asked.

"Sure."

"What's 'bacon'?"

"Its cooked strips of pig meat."

"Really Sota?"

"Yea that's it exactly Shippo. Maybe after we eat my so called brother here can take you to the park."

"That sounds like a lovely idea Kagome. You two should go to the park."

"Sure. I guess I can take him to the park."

"What's a park?"

"A place where kids play"

"Can I have three pancakes?"

"Sure and I just put on the bacon."

"Can't we play here?"

"I wonder If I got all my supplies."

"Ow Shippo. I'm sure the park would be much better then spending all day at the house.

"But you have to make sure your back soon. We need to go back soon."

"Your leaving already?!" yelled Sota and his mother in unison. The endless ramble stopped. Shippo and Kagome stared at the other two.

"Yes. I told Sesshomaru I'd only stay for a day," said Kagome.

"Sesshomaru? You mean Inuyasha's older brother?" said Sota, "The one he calls a 'good for nothing scum bag'?"

"Ow Sota. Where are you kids learning this langue these day," said their mother as she went into a rare state of worry.

"Well it could be worse I guess," said Shippo.

"Ow your food is done," their mother separated the food onto five different plates, "Kagome, can you fetch Father? I believe he's working in the shrine outside."

"One fully aged grandpa coming up," said Kagome as she ran out the kitchen door.

Everyone waited as they listened to Kagome yell for Grandpa. Then she walked through the fount door in the living room with a old winkled man next to, "I present to you, Grandpa!!!" The old man walked in fount of her and made the peace sign with her hands. Then they all sat down and began to eat.


	14. Strange

**A/N**: Ow… the feeling of being not grounded. Ow, how I've missed you. 

Strange

Kagome sat on the stares to her shrine. Shippo and Sota haven't even been gone for more then 15 minutes yet it was still so boring. She sighed. It was Summer so no homework, the house way clean, everything put away, and her friends were all on trips with their families. Except the one that could now drive, she was on a trip with herself.

Kagome a small pebble down the cement and looked up to the clear blue sky. Not even cloud watching was a option today. Yep. She'd just have to except it. Right now had to be boring.

She stared down the steps to see someone making their way up them. It was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes and wore white shorts and a black tank-top. She stopped when she was about ten steps away and stared with wide eyes, "Kagome? Oh… I guess I should of figured. This is the Higurashi Shrine. Of course Higurashi Kagome would be here."

"Uh?" Kagome stared at her with a puzzled look while examining her a bit, "Ow yea! You're the new girl from school. The one that moved in a few months ago. Min was it?"

The girl smiled a bit, "Amazing! You were hardly at school once every ten days yet you still took the trouble to remember my name. And I was hardly attending that school for two months till it ended…"

"So why are you here?" Kagome asked

"I was walking around and decided I'd finally check out the shrine. I guess I should be glad I did. Being that I'm new here I don't have many friends so I've been a little bored lately," Min replied

"I'd love to be friends and all but I'm usually not home that often," Kagome said thinking of her double life.

"But I insist on this friendship!!! You hang out with those gossip queens, as I like to call them, and that can't be all that great," Min said with little thought.

"They're good friends when you get to know them… but yeah they are a little annoying," Kagome said.

The girl scratched the side of her head and thought, "We should have one of those 'get to know you' things first… I'll start! I'm Min. I don't eat much so I don't have many favorite foods. I'm a little on the weird side yet many don't know it. I seem normal but I have a few… hobbies I keep to myself. I also think that this introduction crap is stupid and I'm sorry for acting like a total dork."

Kagome stared at her then tried to follow suit, "Well I'm Kagome. I have something that you can call a 'obsession' with the feudal era and am a little weird myself but am trying to be normal. I also have a sort of double life right now which is why I'm not home that much anymore and I have a thing for dogs or maybe he's more of a mutt."

"This double life thing wouldn't have anything to do with why you were always absent all the time would it?"

Kagome got all nerves, "How'd you come up with that concussion?"

"I told you. I'm weird. Maybe random 's another word for it. I take in information and look at it in a bunch of different ways and relate it to other stuff then get all these crazy ideas which something are more right then I expect. Maybe I'm physic or something," she said.

Kagome started pulling words out of the air, "I was just wondering… You weren't the first to ya know? Say that… And well…"

"I'm sorry if I said anything wrong. I didn't mean anything by it I-" she stopped. Min looked in the direction of the well and her eyes grew wide, "Do you have a feeling something 's here? You know… not human…"

Kagome looked at her, "What to you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Anyway I have to go now. Bye!" she spoke fast when she said this. Before Kagome could return her farewell she was down the steps and running away at breakneck speed.

Kagome stared as Min turned a corner and was forever out of sight, "At least I don't feel bored anymore."

Kagome heard a click. She turned around to see the door leading to the well open. In the doorway stood Sesshomaru with a expressionless face.


	15. Tenseiga

A/N: Mya… the damn emo princess accidentally reviled some of my plot in her damn review. But thanks. At least I know somebody picked up on that. To answer your questions in the shortest way possible, no, Min is not a miko but something else and you'll find out how Sesshomaru comes through the well later. That's all I can say. If I say anymore you'll ruin my damn plot!!! Any who… Enjoy this chapter.

Tenseiga

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and thought back to what Min had just said.

'_Not human._'

It wasn't possible. Min couldn't of sensed Sesshomaru before she did. She shouldn't of sensed him at all!!!!

'_I have a few hobbies I keep to myself._'

What the hell did Min mean by that? Was it a code? Some kind of riddle? How the hell did _HE_ get here? Only Inuyasha and her can pass through the well, and Shippo when he's with Kagome.

Realizing she stared at himself with a look of shock and horror, Sesshomaru thought he'd snap her out of her gaze, "Miko, we're leaving now."

Kagome turned her head to where she last saw Min running, "We have to wait for Shippo and Sota to come back. They probly won't take long… hopefully."

"No. We are-"

"How'd you get here anyways?!" Kagome asked slightly mad.

"Tenseiga," Sesshomaru started, as he struggled to find the right words, "Told this Sesshomaru that it could allow me passage through the well and that not everyone is able to come through it."

"Tenseiga?!?! Your father's fang allowed you to come to my world?!" Kagome spat out, "So your father's will allowed you to come here???? No offence but is he insane?!" Kagome started pulling her hair at the roots.

Sesshomaru stood speechless at the miko's reaction. Why was it so bad that he could come to her world? Then it hit him. 'She dose not trust this Sesshomaru?' "Where is the kitsume? We are leaving now miko."

Kagome sighed, 'Maybe I taking things a little to seriously. He doesn't seem to understand the importance of the fact he can come here. Maybe I should-, ' "You want to go back so soon? I could take you around if you want…"

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. First she acts like it's the worst thing possible that he's here _then_ invites him on trip around her village? 'This miko is very strange, ' he thought.

"_Or _you could help me look for Shippo," Kagome finished.

"We will find the kit then return back here to go through the well," Sesshomaru said with a leader's tone.

"That's boring!" Kagome exclaimed, 'Then again, taking a demon out to lunch wouldn't be good for my budget. I already learned that dog demons totally pig out when it comes to good food. And that was only with Inuyasha!!! Sesshomaru 's a full demon!!! Imagine how much he could chew!!!!'

Kagome walked down the shrine steps and gestured for Sesshomaru to fallow. When he finally did, they both set off to the park where Sota said he would take Shippo.


	16. Note and Chapter

A/N: Yo!!! How is? You know what. I think I want to write a new chapter!!! Tada!!! Its short though!!! Review after please??? 

Also I'm going to be at Mom's for a while. don't expect any updates till Monday cause Ma has cruddy dial up so yeah...

Kagome turned around to stare at Sesshomaru, 'OMG.' "Sesshomaru… Maybe you should stay here…"

Sesshomaru glared at her, "Why's that miko?"

Kagome looked at his armor and swords then all of the other articles of clothing he wore, "Umm… one, your defiantly not dressed properly to be around and about. And two, they're rules. You can't carry weapons around like that anymore."

"Your human rules don't apply to this Sesshomaru."

"GAH!!!" Kagome yelled as she marched right back up the stares, "Why do I bother?!" Sesshomaru watched the distressed priestess walked pass him, "I'll just ask Mom to go…"

She made it to the top of the steps then looked down toward Sesshomaru, "Aren't you coming?" Sesshomaru didn't move, Kagome got to the top and walked toward the house. Sesshomaru used his sensitive hearing and heard that another women was talking to Kagome.

"Of course I can get the boys. Why don't you invite your friend in dear and I'll leave in a bit," said the woman.

"Mom!!! Sesshomaru isn't in the least bit like a _friend_!!!!"

"You can still invite him in."

"Fine. You know what park Shippo and Sota when to right?"

"Yes dear."

"Okay," Kagome walked out of the house and back down the stairs to a waiting Sesshomaru, "You can come in if you want," Sesshomaru made no sign that he heard her. "Or stay here. Whatever…"

Kagome started walking to the house again to find that Sesshomaru was actually following her. Kagome led him into the house as her mom walked out.


	17. Another Note plus Chapter

A/N: Hello. Review after because they make me happy!!! Thank you to everyone that has already review (I'm too lazy to get their names). I'm so happy I've been able to write for all of you!!! Remember to review! Also… the Halloween dance is tomorrow for me… DON'T EXSPECT UPDATES!!! 

Kagome walked into the house and threw herself on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. She decided on amine then put the remote back down before dozing off.

Sesshomaru gracefully walked in to find the miko already sleeping. He looked back to the door and wondered how he closed it before pushing it shut. Then he sat down on the coach in the area Kagome didn't already take up and stared at the strange glowing box in the corner. He watched it for a minute before finally giving up on finding out anything about it.

Sesshomaru stared down at the peaceful face of Kagome before giving into urges to rub her back. He reached behind her and moved his hand in a up and down motion transfixed by her beauty.

----------

Kagome felt something moving along the part of her back that covered her spine. Eyes still closed, she adjusted to the movement and found that it felt quite comfortable. A smile crept onto her lips as she tried to sense who ever was in the house with her with her miko powers. Mom still hadn't returned with the boys yet. And sitting next to her was… was…

Kagome eyes drifted half open to stare at the man who shared the couch with her. She was still to tired and comfortable to do anything as he stared into her partly open eyes.

'She 's awake,' Sesshomaru thought sadly as he slowly brought back his hand.

Kagome leaned up slightly as she looked around, "Mom isn't back yet? How long have I been asleep?"

"Half-hour," Sesshomaru said.

"Ow…" Kagome laid back down, "She'll be here soon then. I'm going to get my bags so we can leave when they come back," she was half way up the steps before Sesshomaru could reply. Kagome walked into her room to find hers and Shippo's bags on her bed. She placed her bag over her shoulder and grabbed the fox demon's bag in her other hand then headed back down stairs. She heard a sound like a door shutting and knew Mom and the boys were finally back.


	18. Unexpected Visits

A/N: Here's another chapter. Man its getting so hard to update because all of the school projects that are popping up… but I don't know how to end the story! Damn… Well, let's begin eh? 

**Unexpected Visits**

Kagome was half way down the steps about to yell her 'hello' to the boys and her mother. She stopped when a familiar voice yelled her name out. Kagome rushed into the living room only to have her fears confirmed. "Inuyasha?"

There was the half demon Inuyasha in his fighting stance, both hands over the hilt of Tessaiga, growling as he glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, ignored the fact Inuyasha was there but instead looked at Kagome with concern as she stood in the doorway.

"Sesshomaru!!! What the hell do you think your doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled with a voice composed of hate.

Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge the fact that his brother yelled at him. Inuyasha gripped the Tessaiga preparing to strike. Kagome seeing this dropped her bags on the ground, "Inuyasha!!! Don't you dare start a fight in here!!! Go outside where you can't wreck anything!!!"

"But Kagome!!! That's Sesshomaru!!! Have you forgotten all the times he tried to kill us?!" Inuyasha said as he raised one hand to point, still keeping the other hand on the hilt just incase.

"Oh yeah? Well where's fucking Kikyou?!?! Huh?!" Kagome yelled, shutting her eyes in a attempt to keep the tears from falling. The attempt was in vain as they streamed down her face. Sesshomaru struggled to keep his face strait as he turned his head to stare at Inuyasha with hate filled eyes.

'Why do I care so much?' Sesshomaru thought as he glared at his brother, "You should leave half-breed."

"You! Don't aggravate him!!!" Kagome yelled. A knock was heard at the door. Kagome risked leaving the two alone as she went to get it. "Min?!"

The brown haired girl stood there smiling, "Hi Kagome!!! I got this weird feeling and wondered if I should see if your okay!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "What weird feeling?" she said thinking about the two demon brothers behind her.

"Oh… You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm sorry for running off like that before," Min said then held out a necklace, "Its family custom. We give them one of these necklaces to our friends to protect them from evil."

"Kagome don't need that damn thing cause she has me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome placed her hand over her mouth and giggled before whispering 'Sit!' Inuyasha hit the floor face first and Sesshomaru smirked at his humility. Kagome looked at Min then removed her hand to revile a smile, "Thanks Min. I'll respect your family's customs and wear it when I can," she said she took the necklace from Min. Kagome eyes widened with shock as she looked at the necklace, 'It has a strange aura around it.'

"So the two people in the house… who are they? Where do they come from?" Min asked.

"They are… wait. How'd you know that there's two of them?" Kagome asked.

"Lucky guess?"

"Hmm…," Kagome started, "Just two _half _brothers who some how ended up at my house. Do you want to come in?" Kagome suggested as she placed the necklace around her neck. It felt as weird as the aura around it.

"No I got to go. I just came to give you one of the family necklaces. I've only been able to give it to two other people so I'm really happy," Min practically yelled with glee.

"Okay. See you later then," Kagome said as Min walked away. Kagome closed the door and returned to the two men who surprisingly weren't fighting.

Inuyasha was getting off the ground, "Who the hell was that Kagome?" he ran over and grabbed her by the shoulder only to bring his hand back as he screamed in pain. The necklace glowed with bright light.


	19. The Necklace

A/N: -Hypnotizes you- Read. _READ!!!_

The Necklace 

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha wrist to look at his hand only to have him jerk away in more pain, "Damn it Kagome! Don't touch me!!!" Inuyasha then held his hand in front of him to inspect it. Kagome and Sesshomaru also looked at it as much as they could from there positions. The skin was burnt, it looked melted and brownish-black, sprinkled in blisters.

Kagome took off her necklace and ran to the door, "Wait here!" she ran to the steps with the necklace still in hand, "MIN!!! MIN!!!"

Min, who was half way down the steps, looked back at her fast approaching friend, "What is it?!" she yelled.

"_What is it?_" Kagome repeated, "What is _it_?!" she held out the necklace as she stopped in front of Min.

Min stared at her confused and somewhat hurt.

"It hurt Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Well then this _Inuyasha_ must be strong in demon blood," Min said.

"Yes! I know! He's half demon!" Kagome practically screamed.

Min's eyes widened, "You know of demons?" she grabbed Kagome and headed up the stairs, "Show me where this Inuyasha. I need to treat his injury before it spreads."

-

Kagome lead Min to Inuyasha. When Min said injury and spreads in the same sentence, Kagome was to concerned to say much.

"So what the hell kind of human are you anyways?" Inuyasha said.

Min stood holding Inuyasha's wrists with a green glow coming from her hands, "I'm a demon reincarnated into a human body. My body can't tolerate demonic moves that much so I'm trained with miko abilities. I also have no memory of my past life. Those were striped from me."

"A human with a demon soul? I've never heard of such a thing," Sesshomaru said, "Does the demonic energy grant you ever lasting life?"

"Wow. You're a quick one," Min said, "Yeah it does. But first my body needs to fully mature, then I'll probly live another three hundred years before I start aging again but slowly."

"The necklace you gave me… why did it hurt Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"For some reason demons seem to follow me around and my human body makes it hard to fight," Min said, "Mom got a enchantment so I could protect my friends. The necklaces don't work when I where them though. I don't know why," She jerked her head toward the door, "Another demons coming."

"You can sense when a demons coming?" Kagome asked, still processing all the other information Min gave.

"Yah. I have to," Min said.

Kagome ran to the door and cracked it open to peak out before swinging it open all the way, "No worries! Just Shippo and my family!"

Min reached into her pocket and pulled out a ointment, "Here. I healed it the best I could. Just apply this and it should be gone in a couple of days. Now Kagome," Kagome heard Min and looked over her way, "It's time you told me your story."


	20. Unbelievable

A/N: The next chapter. YEAH! Thank you to everyone that reviewed. You made me so happy. Well here's the next chapter.

Unbelievable

After Shippo, Sota, and their mom joined the party, Kagome started to tell Min of her double life. Min sat quietly and listened till the end with no question or interruption. Kagome finally finished her story as fast as she could.

Min expression probly read, 'Ah. I see,' while she spoke, "So you travel between different time beyond the Bone Eaters' well. Kagome is the reincarnation of priestess Kikyou and has miko powers herself. Kagome travels with demons a monk and demon slayer and collect jewel shards while Sesshomaru tries to be stronger with no help from anyone… That right?"

"Yes, that's right," Kagome said, her face unreadable.

"Kagome… you didn't have to use someone else's tale to impress me," Min said with a frown, "I've heard of the Legend of the Shikon no Tama. In fact… I have a shard of my own at home. It's sealed up with enchantments so no one can scene or take it. I've even traveled to the cave where it was formed… You expect me to believe you're the five hindered year old priestess who completed the jewel and killed Naraku?"

"Yes I-," Kagome's eyes widen, "We kill Naraku?"

"Yah… and there was a thing where the priestess brought a shard from the well," Min explained, "It created a duplicate shard that I have now. It's all that's left of the jewel."

"When I brought the shard back from the man eating mask!" Kagome exclaimed.

Min stared at Kagome strangely. She then looked to everyone else in hopes that they'd point out if she was lying. When no one spoke, Min turned back to Kagome and asked, "Man easting mask?"

"It's this mask that almost ate Grandpa!" Sota exclaimed, "Then Inuyasha came and killed it!"

"Ow yeah!" Inuyasha said, "It had a shard in the forehead."

"Hmm…" Min thought out loud, "A half demon and his fang, a reincarnated miko, a young fox demon, a cursed monk, and a demon slayer and her two tail…" Min said trying to recall the story.

"Exactly! " Kagome said, "How did you know all that?"

"It's all in the legend. They all group together to defeat a spider demon who absorbed many demons to create his body. He use a human soul to seal it all together but the human soul made him a half demon… so he uses the jewel to-"  
"Wait! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled, "How can you know all this before it happened? And you said you have a jewel shard right? Well go home and get it!"

"Uh…" Min said not liking how she was rudely interrupted, "It has happened… the stories is almost five hundred years old. And I'm not going to give you my shard. If what you say is true… You'd only end up copying it again," Min's eye's widened, "Wait! Your Lord Sesshomaru of the West Lands! I remember you!"

"You know me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yah, I just remembered," Min said, "I did some research on you before. I found evidence you where running some big company in the West to hide yourself but wasn't sure…"

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed, "Just how much do you know about us?"

"A lot apparently," Inuyasha said.

"You know what?" Min asked, "I think you guys are being serious so I'm going to leave before I destroy the time stream," she said as she got up and slowly headed toward the door.

Inuyasha grabbed her, "Wait. We have more to ask you."

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" Min looked at him, "Have you forgot I am no ordinary human?" she swatted Inuyasha's hand of and disappeared before anyone could realize what was happening.

"Damn…" Inuyasha cursed.


	21. Late Lunch

A/N: Screw this author's note. I'd much rather leave it empty…

Late Lunch

Inuyasha was on the ground sniffing the place where Min last was. It was no use. It was like she had erased all evidence of her visit, except for the necklace that Kagome still had.

"Hey Kagome! Can't you sense her jewel shard if she really has one?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome and her mother were busy in the kitchen, making the lunch Kagome promised to bring the gang. Kagome stood over the stove with her apron on and hair tied up while she added a little broth to flavor her rice and moved the string-beans so they wouldn't burn, "No… I don't think so. She said she had it sealed up so no one could sense it," she flipped a omelet over.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed again.

Sesshomaru leaned against the kitchen wall, drunken by the wonderful scent of the Higurashi women's cooking, "What is it that your cooking miko?"

Kagome smiled at him as she sliced her forth omelet and put the rice in the lunch boxes, "Just some lunches for the gang. Won't take long… MOM! You can wash this pan and can you get me the leftover chicken? I want to reheat it."

"Sure dear. Please move?" Kagome backed away as her mother placed some egg rolls in the oven with the already half cooked fish, "This will be delicious."

Kagome started to form rice balls as her mother took over the stove for a bit, "Wow were almost done! Everything will be done in like twenty-five minutes! So it'll be… a hour and fifteen minutes…Wow Mom! A new record," Kagome said as she let he Mom take the rice balls.

Kagome now stood with more then ten good lunch boxes. The fumes intoxicated the demons as they walked to the well. Kagome and Shippo jumped n first and scrambled when they got to the other side. Inuyasha, who held Kagome and Shippo's newly packed bags. Last, Sesshomaru who jumped with much grace into the well.

"Kagome, I'm going to start searching for Kikyou again," Inuyasha said sadly.

Kagome only smiled, "Well, at least help me deliver and eat all these lunches."

Inuyasha nodded as Sesshomaru jumped out of the well.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. Why don't you get Rin and Jaken so we can all eat together," Kagome suggested kindly.

"No way Kagome! Him eat with us? He's the enemy!!! Remember?" Inuyasha hated the thought of actually having to eat with his brother.

"Inuyasha! S…" Kagome began to say our favorite three letter word.

"I'll be good!" Inuyasha ducked down and shielded himself with his arms.

Kagome smiled, "Good! Did you remember the apply that ointment?" Inuyasha shook his head, "Great! Now like I said before could-"

"No need to repeat yourself miko," interjected the demon lord, "I'll get Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un so they can consume the meal with you."

"That's fantastic!" Kagome said, "Now… Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?!"

"Go get Sango and Miroku while I set up at the last place we ate," Kagome held out of the lunch boxes to him, "Give this to Keade while you're there."

Inuyasha nodded as he box then ran for the village. Kagome kneeled down and placed her bag over her shoulder before picking up the stacks of boxes, "Shippo… grab your bag, and can you carry those ones?"

"Sure!" Shippo carried out her orders.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "What are you waiting for? Go get-," He disappeared before she could finish. Kagome stared only for a moment, "Okay Shippo! Let's go!"

Kagome and Shippo came into a Large beautiful meadow full of many different flowers and Kagome laid out the blanket her mom gave her. She then laid her lunch boxed on it and laid her bag in the grass. Shippo followed suit and soon they were ready for everyone to come.

First the Sango and the Monk came riding in on Kilala with Inuyasha close behind. Then Sesshomaru who was fallowed by Ah-Un with Rin on his back and Jaken running after them.

"Ah!" Jaken screamed as realization dawned on him, "My lord! You can't be serious!" Rin jumped off Ah-Un onto Jaken's head then to the ground. Jaken fell backwards as everyone but Sesshomaru sat on the blanket. As everyone began to eat Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru with a box and chopsticks.

"Here!" Kagome held them out, "I figured you wouldn't want to eat with everyone else."

"No thank you miko," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh…You didn't even try it! My cooking isn't that bad," Kagome wined, "Just try it!"

Sesshomaru took the box to hear the miko shut up. She smiled and sat with her friend again while Sesshomaru was deciding weather or not to eat the food that was given him. Kagome joined the conversation while Sesshomaru pulled the chop sticks apart.

"So guys, I met up with this girl named Min that went to my school before Summer and-"

"You wouldn't believe what happened!" Shippo yelled. He may not of been there to hear the girl tell her story but he sure saw what happened.

"So what did happen? Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, "Who is this Min?"

"Some weird human bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, "She knew all this stuff about us and Naraku! I bet she even knew where we go to kill him! But the damn bitch got away!!!"

Miroku and Sango looked at one another. Sango looked back to Kagome, "Who is this Min?" she repeated Miroku's question.

"She said she was a reincarnated demon with a human body," Kagome said.

"A demon reincarnated as a human? I never heard of someone who was actually like that," Miroku said.

"And… Oh yeah!" Kagome pulled the necklace from her pant's pocket, "She gave me this. It has a weird aura around it. Do you know what it is Miroku?"

Miroku took the necklace in his left hand and examined it, "It looks like a enchantment used to make barriers against demons… but different."

"It already hurt Inuyasha, but Min healed that," Kagome said.

"Hmm…," Miroku thought a bit before asking, "Do you know where to find Min?"

Kagome shook her head, "I didn't get to ask. Sorry."

The rest of the meal went quietly, except for a comment every now and then.


	22. Travling with Sesshomaru

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. It's the holiday/birthday/event/stuff season so I've been really busy with celebrations and shopping for people and being dragged all over the place for reasons I do not know why. And the whole time I never saw a computer… wait that's a lie. I saw one at Best Buy… but other then that! I haven't seen a computer the whole time till now! So read this chapter that by some miracle I could get up and don't expect to many updates anytime soon. Sorry again. Remember to review!

Travling with Sesshomaru

Kagome watched Inuyasha run into the woods wondering if he really heard her good bye. She felt her heart beat against her chest as an unnoticed tear streamed done her cheek. Kagome watch the half-demon turn in order to prevent hitting a tree then finally disappear from view. She then repositioned her bag to make it more comfortable then headed back toward the village.

Kagome's arm blocked her view as she wiped away the tears that clouded her vision. She then bumped into something tall and firm. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru towering over her.

He stared at the confused miko's face before closing his eyes, trying to find words before he spoke, "Come miko. We're leaving now," he then held out his hand to reveal Shippo who seemed unconscious with a large bump on his head. Then great demon lord dropped the poor kitsume to the ground and turned around to leave.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's back before picking Shippo up and cradling him in her arms, "Wait… you want me to come with you?"

Sesshomaru stopped and repeated her question in his head. Choosing not to answer, he began walking again. Kagome struggled to get up because she needed to her arms to hold Shippo then hesitantly began to follow him.

Sesshomaru listened to the uneasiness of Kagome's footsteps and frowned, '_Why is she so unsure to follow_?' he dropped the thought when he realized he might be scared of the answer. His eyes widened, '_This Sesshomaru does not fear…_' He felt something brush against his side. His eyes quickly traveled to investigate. Sesshomaru saw the miko next to him, closer then he was use to anyone being besides Rin. Kagome was now using only one hand to carry Shippo as her other hand brushed against Sesshomaru's sleeve. Unconsciously, the demon lord grabbed her hand in a firm grip before it could withdraw. Kagome blushed a little with the realization that Sesshomaru and her were walking side by side, _holding hands_! She then smiled and gave his hand a genital squeeze reassuring herself it was the before lengthening and quickening her steps to keep up with Sesshomaru's pace.

Kagome began to hum a tune she couldn't remember the words to as she began to relax in Sesshomaru's presents. He turned to look at her. He never heard music with that kind of rhythm but it sounded beautiful when carried by her voice.

Before they arrived at their destination Sesshomaru made sure he released her hand the distanced himself a bit. They then walked into the large meadow they were eating in before to see Rin still sitting on the blanket finishing some leftover food while Jaken laid next to her groaning as another bump raised to join the many that were already on his head. The small girl seemed to feel eyes upon her and lifted her head to stare and the newly arrived duo, "LADY KAGOME!!!"

Kagome lifted the hand that Sesshomaru once held and waved her finger, "_No_…Just Kagome," she warned.

Rin smiled as she nodded her head then raced over to Ah-Un and shuffled through the many things that were now attached to his saddle. She then pulled out a green back-pack and ran over to Kagome, "You forgot this Kagome!"

"Ow yeah!" Kagome said while taking it then remembered something and began shuffling through Shippo's personal bag. Her face then lit up as if signaling she found whatever she was looking for, "Here Rin!" Kagome pulled out a regular sucker, "This is for you! Suck on the colored part. The sticks are just so you don't have to touch the other part when you hold it," Kagome explained while ripping the rapper off the sucker then she held it out, "Try it! It's really good!"

Sesshomaru stared at the thing that he knew to be called a 'sucker'. Unlike the one Kagome gave him, this one was green and slightly larger. He watched as Rin followed the miko's directions and put the sucker into her mouth. Rin's eyes grew wide as she tasted the sugarful candy. (**A/N: **I made up a word! WHOO!!!)

"Is it good?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head up and don vigorously.


	23. Answers Only Lead to More Questions

**A/N:** Zomg. Sorry if you don't completely understand this chapter. It'll be more clear when the next one comes.

**Answers Only Lead to More Questions**

Min climbed out of the well and looked around, "So she _was _telling the truth…"

-----

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked side by side, the kids, Rin and Shippo, rode Ah-Un, and Jaken walked a bit behind.

Rin looked at Shippo, "Why do you think they're acting like that?" Apparently it was obvious to Rin that the miko and demon lord were acting strangely.

"I don't know," Shippo replied, "I don't think I'll ever understand adults."

Rin smiled, "Do you want to know what I think?" Shippo gave her a questioning look and she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I think they're _in _love!"

Shippo's eyes grew wide and he shook his head vigorously, "No way! Besides, they wouldn't look good together!"

Rin looked at him, "_Yeah_… I know. They'd look _perfect_!"

"AHH!!!!" Shippo yelled and covered his ears, "No they wouldn't! La! La! La! La! I'm not listening!!!"

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome turned heads to look at the fox with question. Sesshomaru quickly pretended he never looked but Kagome fell back a little, "What's wrong guys?"

Shippo leaned down on Ah-Un's back and whispered to Kagome, "Rin thinks you and Sesshomaru are in _love_."

Kagome blushed.

-----

Min walked around a for a while and smelled the air. It was so much fresher here, cleaner then she ever knew possible. The grass grew uncontrollable and the trees were dense. Demon auras were much more numerous, by the way it felt there must have been hundreds of them.

"So this is Japan 500 years ago?" Min whispered to herself, "Feudal Japan…"

She wondered around a little more then sensed a very strong aura. Min turned in all deferent directions. The level was so high she was having trouble pinpointing it, and the fact it was rapidly moving didn't help either.

Min turned to face tall white flames. She stared in awe at how beautiful it looked. How ironic. The trees are on fire but she can't deny that it is beauty in one of it's purest forms.

The flames soon start to die away and revile a man and a women. The man tall with demonic features clear on his form. His hair red as fire his eyes light purple, he made Min blush though she didn't know why. The women look exactly like a older version of… _Min_.

"I am Hisaki! Lord of flames!" pronounced the man.

"And I Mizu! Lady of waters!" the women added. Mizu walked forward and kneeled down to Min's height, "Now my little human… Who are you?"


	24. Hide or Seek

**A/N: **Okay... You thought I forgot didn't you. Well I dodn't and I'm still writing... Mwhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!

**Hide or Seek**

Sesshomaru glanced at the miko. She was playing with Shippo and Rin. A game she call, 'Hide and go Seek, Tag'. A strange name for a activity. Rules, you couldn't use any senses but sight and touch to fide your opponent, but if you did you couldn't use any demon senses. Then you had to tag them and they couldn't use any special abilities. Strange rules.

"Hello?" Rin said as she pocked through a bush, '_No... Not there..._'

She ran to a tree and looked up into it, "I see you!"

"You haven't tagged me yet!" said a women's voice.

Rin started climbing up the trunk of the tree. Sesshomaru stared at Rin through the leafs as she made her to Kagome, "I'm almost there!"

"Oh no! Get away! Don't you-"

"Ha! Got you! So do you know where Shippo is?"

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you, but no. I don't."

Rin made her way down the tree, "Shippo... where are you?"

-----

"So why did you come to meet me? Last time I check, demons don't go picking out random people and introducing themselves," Min said.

"Clever, Min-san. We are only here because Mizu felt a strange force," Hisaki explained.

Min looked at Mizu, "Strange force?"

"I probley shouldn't tell you, but it was like my soul was calling out and trying to force itself from my body," the water demon explained.

"No wonder you look like me!" Min pointed out, "You must be my first life!"

"Like a reincarnation? But that's impossible!" Hisaki said, "Mizu is still alive and you should then be in the future, and your a human! Demons and humans never cross when going into new lives."

"Well yes but I believe I was attacked and sent into a human body, plus, I'm not even from this time. There are places in this world were the fabrics of time can sometimes fold over. I went through one of them," Min said.

"That would make sense except," he paused, "It doesn't!!!!"

"True..." Min replied, "But it is true!"

"Anythings possible I guess..." Mizu said.

-----

Rin chased Shippo around the clearing, "Come on Rin! You'll be it until you tag Shippo!" Kagome yelled.


	25. Dailect

A/N: Yes I'm aware that I haven't been writing for this story as often. I've been getting writer's block… I know what my plot is but I don't know how to write it. Well I guess I'll be wrapping up this story soon. Not too soon though… I still have a lot of pot to write… Thank you all for reading.

Dialect

The night came and Kagome and the kids fell asleep on her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru ran off again, but Kagome sensed a presents. She opened a single eye and scanned the area to see Sesshomaru there. He walked into the clearing and leaned himself against a tree that was near them. Kagome smiled. She knew he didn't rest that much… 

"Miko."

Kagome's heart started beating rapidly.

"Are you awake?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

Kagome opened both eyes and looked at him the nodded 'yes'. She wondered what he wanted to tell her.

"You should rest. I think I am close to finding Naraku… We should be expecting a battle soon," Sesshomaru said then added, "I can smell my half brother getting closer unfortunately."

"Really?" Kagome asked. She closed her eyes again, '_What about Sango and Miroku? They've been working just as hard for their revenge… How are they going to get here?_'

Even with troubled thoughts Kagome fell asleep faster then she could of hoped. Sesshomaru even fell into a light slumber.

-----

Night had come and the two demons looked at Min. She was mortal so they started to she a lack of grace in her movements as she grew tired. They worried.

"You should sleep. You can claim to be Mizu's reincarnation but it doesn't change the fact that you are human," Hiaski said.

"One more question though," Min said, "Do you guys know about Naraku?"

"Of course we do. We've even pulled a few attempts to get rid of him ourselves. He's been polluting the lands for some time now," Mizu said in a rather sad tone.

Min sat against a tree and closed her eyes but asked one more question, "Do you guy's know where he is?"

-----

"Morning…" Kagome got up and stretched her arms. She saw most everyone was asleep but she hadn't beat Sesshomaru for he wasn't even there anymore. She sighed. She grabbed a pan from her back pack then went to the stream for some water. She got back and started a fire and cooked some of the freeze dried beef with some rice.

"What are you making Kagome?"

Kagome turned from the flames of her fire and looked at Shippo, "Morning Shippo. Sorry if I woke you up."

Shippo got up and walked over and stared into the pan that held then morning meal. He sniffed the air a little bit, "Well it smells good…"

"It's almost done so you can wake Rin," Kagome said.

"What about Jaken?" Shippo asked.

Kagome smiled, "Wake him up too."

"Okay," Shippo ran over to the others.

Shippo shook Rin a little by the shoulder. One of her eyes opened, "What is it Shippo?"

"Kagome's making breakfast. You want some right?" Shippo asked.

Rin nodded and Shippo went over to Jaken to see he was already awake, "I don't need any of your human food!!!"

"Okay… a more simple 'no thank you' would of sufficed," Kagome said as she spread the food onto the plates in even portions but still leaf so in the pan and covered it with the lid, "Okay guys!" she go the chopsticks and they all took their food and ate it quickly.

"Wow la-…. Kagome! This is really good!" Rin said.

"I'm glad," Kagome said then left to wash out her bowl in the stream. She was half way back to the group but stopped when she felt something, "That's a…" she ran back to camp and grabbed her arrows.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I sense the jewel!" Kagome made sure her own fragments of the jewel were around to neck then proceeded to pinpointing the target, '_Who could it be? What direction?_'

"Hey Kagome!!!" a female voice said, "What's up?"


	26. The Battle Begins

**A/N: **Sorry everyone. TRULY!! I was on a very long vacation. My mom insisted on a webbing in the Philippines. Total S… Also… I just goy back after a couple months. I won't update a lot 'cause I have so much crap to do. Sorry the chapter is so short!

**The Battle Begins**

Kagome faced the direction of the jewel shards. Min wrestled her way out of the bushes into the small clearing. Kagome gasped and pointed.

"You! How did you even get here?!" she asked.

"Wait human!" said a male demon. Hiaski and Mizu came in following the path Min had made.

"Ah! Demons!" Rin dove behind Ah-Un since Sesshomaru wasn't there to dive behind.

" Min? Who are they?!" Kagome asked.

"Mizu and Hiaski. I don't trust them yet but I don't think they'll hurt anyone," Min said, "Can I help you track down Naraku?"

"You brought the jewel with you, huh?" Kagome asked.

"Jewel shard?!" Hiaski asked.

Mizu nodded, "You did not inform us of a jewel shard, Min."

Just then Sesshomaru dove back into the clearing. Ignoring the three newcomers, he grabbed Kagome, Rin and Shippo and jumped out before wind sliced through the area.

"What the hell is going on?!" Min yelled shielding her eyes.

"That wind is from the attack of the demon wind mistress, Kagura!" Hiaski yelled.

"I think I read of her in a book before…" Min mumbled.

Suddenly a shout, carried by the wind exploded in the woods, "Hand over all your shards of the Scared Jewel!!"

Sesshomaru landed on top of a tree, holding Kagome bridal style who held Shippo and Rin. Sesshomaru let out a growl at the misfortune of not being able to find a safe place to set them down. Just then another roar came through the area.

"No way…" Shippo mumbled, "Kilala?"

A swirl of fire was seen in the sky and Miroku and Sango came riding on Kilala.

"SANGO!! I sense a evil not far in the distance!" Miroku yelled.

"Sesshomaru? What's going on?" Kagome asked.

Kagura came in, on the large feather that could ride the wind. Sango's Hiraikotsu went strait at Kagura's head. The demon wove her fan and sent the large boomerang off track.

"I need a bow!" Kagome shrieked.

Shippo hopped off, "Fox Magic!" Five more Shippo-s appeared and one transformed into a graceful eagle as the others transformed into a bow and arrows.

"Wow Shippo! Your transformations are much better!" Kagome said.

"Never mind! Get on!" Shippo commanded.

Kagome left Rin with Sesshomaru who merely observed. Kagome pulled a arrow against the string and aimed for Kagura. The wind of Kagura's fan sent it toward where Sango could be seen retrieving the Hiraikotsu.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled and Shippo made the arrow poof into un-existence, "Good work Shippo…"

Kagome ran a hand into her pocket and pulled out the necklace Min gave her.

"Oh no Kagome! Not that thing!" Shippo warned.

Kagome pushed it into the head of her next arrow. The cloned-arrow whined as the strange thing began working of the demon energy but Kagome shot at Kagura again. Kagura waved her fan again but it had no effect.

"What?!" Kagura yelled.

The arrow hit target. A scream was heard before light exploded, blinding everyone. It flashed away and Kagura was gone

"Wow Kagome…" Min mumbled.

"What happened?" Shippo asked.

"I think I killed Kagura…" Kagome mumbled.


End file.
